


When Thunder Falls

by kero1mokona



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Legendary Pokemon, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, XiCheng, cultivation and pokemon training fusion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kero1mokona/pseuds/kero1mokona
Summary: Legends told of an immortal, mysterious trainer, who lived with a legendary bird Pokémon on top of a mountain so high, its peak almost reached the heavens.No one knew who that trainer was, or if they even actually existed. There were many stories, one more unlikely than the other, of how the immortal trainer managed to capture the powerful creature that controlled the skies and the weather.But one thing was for certain: once every year, without fail, one single night will become day when flashes of lightning take over the sky, along with the loud and incessant claps of thunder. On those occasions, no one’s able to fall asleep; everybody believes that the mystical creature is furious, fighting under its master’s command against savage beasts in order to protect the people. Everyone fears that there will be a day when the legendary duo loses the everlasting battle against evil.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Jiang Cheng Love Month 2020





	When Thunder Falls

**Author's Note:**

> For Jiang Cheng Love Month 2020, day 9: Mistery.  
> Just in case, I want to clarify that even though we don't see things specifically through JC's point of view in this chapter, he is the protagonist in this story, and we will see things through his eyes from chapter 2 onwards!
> 
> Enjoy!

Legends told of an immortal, mysterious trainer, who lived with a legendary bird pokémon on top of a mountain so high, its peak almost reached the heavens.

No one knew who that trainer was, or if they even actually existed. There were many stories, one more unlikely than the other, of how the immortal trainer managed to capture the powerful creature that controlled the skies and the weather.

But one thing was for certain: once every year, without fail, one single night will become day when flashes of lightning take over the sky, along with the loud and incessant claps of thunder. On those occasions, no one’s able to fall asleep; everybody believes that the mystical creature is furious, fighting under its master’s command against savage beasts in order to protect the people. Everyone fears that there will be a day when the legendary duo loses the everlasting battle against evil.

…

Lan Xichen had gone to sleep lulled by the sound of the rain hitting the roof of a humble inn where he spent the night. Not much time had passed when he woke to screaming and frantic knocks on his door.

“Please, get up! We need people downstairs!” someone said, moving away right after.

His Glaceon, Shuoyue, jumped from the bed and hurried to look out the window with her ears straight up. He got up and followed, letting out a surprised exclamation at the scene before his eyes: the forest was on fire. Outside, the innkeepers and some of the guests, still in their sleep attire, joined forces with their pokémon to stop the flames from reaching the property.

Lan Xichen put on his coat, grabbing his backpack and Liebing from the wardrobe. Then he put on his boots and headed out, Shuoyue following close behind.

“How did this happen?” Lan Xichen asked as soon as he approached the Wen siblings, owners of the place.

“Here, use this” the woman called Wen Qing passed him a mask “We have no idea. I woke up at 3 to a call from a friend, warning us to a fire that started 5 km from here. When I came down to check on my Gossifleur the flames were already out of control, and too fucking close” around them, as they talked, some of the guests were calling back their pokémon and going to the cars.

“Sir, some trees might have fallen and blocked the road, it’ll be safer if we all wait for the firefighters” reasoned Wen Qing’s brother, Wen Ning.

“But what if the fire gets even bigger and we all get stuck here? Look, man, I’m sorry for the inn, but I think you all should do the same and get the hell out of here as soon as possible” the man closed the trunk and got in the car where his wife and children were waiting. Two more cars drove away along with that one. The only remaining guests were those who decided to stay and help, and those who were too afraid to injure their pokémon by flying away.

“Jie…”

“Wen Ning, we are NOT going. This place is all we have, and we got to protect it” Wen Qing said stubbornly, but you could see the despair starting to take control of her.

All the while, Lan Xichen was deliberating what to do. Waiting for the Squirtle Squad was the most ideal, but they were out of time. He clenched the hand holding Liebing, and once more went to the Wen’s who, right now, were offering water to the pokémon still working and their trainers.

“Miss, I need you all to go to the highway” Wen Qing turned to him, ready to disagree “Listen. I may be able to stop the flames to reach your home, but I need you and all the others to get as far away as possible, or else someone could get hurt.”

He pointed at his xiao, and her eyes flashed with recognition.

“You’re a cultivator?”

“Yes. Ironically, ice types are my specialty, but with the help of this forest’s energy, I can hold up until reinforcements arrive.”

“We should do what he says, it’s our best chance!” said a teen, no older than fifteen, who was listening to their conversation.

“I don’t know… Won’t it be too risky for you? This is our inn, after all. We shouldn’t trouble a stranger to this extent” Wen Ning said, and looked to her sister “Jie…”

“But…” the smile on the little girl’s face slipped, and Wen Qing looked conflicted.

“You can’t do this alone, but you’re right: we can’t stay here either. Wen Ning, take the girls, I’ll get our bags. Miss May, go tell the others we are leaving.” In that same moment, a flash of light struck down, the deafening sound made the humans cover their ears, and the Pokémons, cry. All was silent for a second after that.

Then, a tree fell down. Ready to crush the inn.

No one had even the time to scream before Shuoyue, in the blink of an eye, jumped to the top of the roof and shot from her mouth a beam of light that froze the trunk in place. Down on the ground Lan Xichen had already called for his dragonite and froslass, and started playing his xiao.

The three pokémon seemed to glow as the melody filled the night, and soon the tree that was hanging over their heads exploded in a million tiny pieces that fell like snow. Next, the blazing hot temperature dropped a little bit as Shuoyue and Xiao Bing called for a blizzard.

“This won’t last for long! You should go! Now!” Lan Xichen raised his voice above the sound of the howling wind. Wen Qing nodded and, as they prepared to run, a siren announced the arrival of the fire fighters.

Lan Xichen put his xiao down with a sigh of relief, while the others run to the road to wave at the fire trunk. But before he could follow them, his dragonite, YingYing, seemed to notice something in the forest, a little further from the edge. Lan Xichen shouted for him to comeback, but Yingying still disappeared as he dove down.

Lan Xichen called Shuoyue and Xiao Bing and was ready to follow after the dragonite, when he emerged from the fire with something in his arms. Or more specifically: _someone_.

The person, Lan Xichen noticed as he got closer, looked to be deep in meditation instead of unconscious, and held firmly to a golden, sleeping Pokémon in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha I seriously don't know about this one. I just had this silly idea and decided to give it a try. We'll see how it goes.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! Jiang Cheng gotta catch 'em all!


End file.
